


A Trade for More

by Inky_Squid



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dark, Deal with a Devil, Graphic Description, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Alteration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: Brainstorm should've listen to Rewind when making a deal with Chromedome. At the end of it all when the payment is done...Was the deal worth it?





	

Brainstorm stared at the door before him. A door that lead to the list of autobots that you wish to never cross, and behind this door was in the top ten.  Holding back his fear as he glanced down to the datapad to look over notes to be weary of the mech behind the door that leads into the office. This mech was one to never to be messed with, the Prime himself was careful around them. They worked in the field of being a mnemosurgeon who worked in the Institute. Everyone knows to never cross those who worked in the act of Shadowplay, the problem for everyone is that they don't know who did them. All records of Shadowplay are always destroyed, and those who document them are forced into silence.

With a quick head shake to shoo off his nerviness the jet stepped forward to enter in the keycode into the control panel. A moment of the device flashing red before becoming green did the entrance slide open with a voice calling out to him, "Come in." The voice was so close to being monotone that Brainstorm had to make himself step into the room. Once into the room the door behind him shuts as a green light dimly lighten the room as a mech was sitting at a desk in the room, they were looking over an old model of a brain module. The mech's vivid violet was the only thing that was brightly lit as they looked away from the object and locking with Brainstorm's dark red optics, "Greetings Brainstorm. I haven't seen you in a few thousands year," He pulled his hands together to lock them together, "How may I help you?" The head of the mech's head tilted their head curiously at the other former in the room.

"I'm improving, thank you for asking Chromedome," Nodded Brainstorm as he takes a seat to the seat that was in front of mech's desk, "as well, I was wondering if you could help me with a situation that I've come across a few days ago."

A 'hmm' came out quietly came out of the visorwearer while expressing a look of thought, "That depends," One of his hands extended out the needles that came out of the tips of his servos, "What kind of situation?"

With a slightly gulp he said, "I need some, adjustments towards cretin... Mech." Chromedome reached to the brain module that was still on his desk, "Hold that thought." He told him as he leans his hand, the one needles out, out to the seams in the wall. All the lights in the room shut down for a moment, "They really should upgrade the cables to the security system, they're easy to find and open," A hum with a rumble was heard  as the hand was brought back to himself. Brainstorm felt his ember trembled but pressed forward as mech once again speaks, "Now then, go on. Tell me what you want me to do to the mech."

Brainstorm took a slow invent before sighing it out, “Chromedome,” He opened and closed his fingers for a moment before speaking up to him again with a clear firm voice as he explains to him, “Do you remember an old mech by the name of Quark?”

Said mech nodded his head to him, “Ah yes. I remember him, you were so lovesick with him. Yet he didn’t notice that you existed,” He snickered to himself as Brainstorm expressed a dislike to his joke with his eyes, “Anyway, I thought he was working at Grindcore with Getaway, you know. To make the prison is completely escape proof, and buffing up security.”  
“He was, but Prime needed a newer mech to help me and Jetfire for more work,” Continued Brainstorm on, “Quark will be working under us, we are unsure what the Prime has in store for him once he lands in a few Mega-cycles. Until then… I need your help with plans.”

“I’m listening.” The violet visor glowed brightly to him when Chromedome leans back into his seat, “explain what I need to do… And we’ll figure out the price for it.”

For a short moment, the jetformer stilled his vents with a heavy breathe before he uttered his words, “I need you to edit his memories and emotions to having have feelings for me…”

He waited for him to response as a few naon-clicks passed before the mech let loose a soft laugh, Brainstorm straighten himself up as he heard Chromedome retracted his facemask to let out a deep howl, “OH Brainstorm, you are something to make this a challenge for me~ Do you know how much work I would need to do with a mech like Quark?  I’ll be having to edit so many modules just so no one would even notice the sudden personality change.”

The laughter quieted down as he chuckled quietly as Brainstorm watched as he saw a large grin spread across his face, teeth shown from it, “Hah, it’s going to be fun. Now then,” He coughed to calm himself down before he added, “I’m going to need more than what some would offer me.”

Brainstorm said nothing as he just looked at him, “Then what do you wish from me.”

A long hum from the other mech followed in a thought, “Hm. How about, your body?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me, your body. I like to sink my fingers into others thought, playing with them until I’m bored with them,” He waved a hand to him, “You should've seen what I did with Skids. He was to hustle and wanted to cut off the deal once it was his turn to pay.”

Brainstorm’s ember shivered in play as Chromedome chanted on, “Do you know what I did to him as a punishment?” The jetform shook his head, “Well, let’s just say I ‘mistakenly’ nicked a few places, and now he’s in the recovery bay to help reinstall his systems. So far, he’s now learned basic words and can walk on his own.” He purred to himself, “Not one of my best punishments, but from the deal we made it was fitting.”

All that Brainstorm could do was agree with the mech, “Yes-s. It seems only fair.”

Chromedome changes the topic to the original, “Back to ours,” Brainstorm listens to him with a straight face, “I’ll take your deal, Brainstorm. In turn, I’ll mess your body and mind. Unless, you don’t want to…”

“I will do it.” He nods to him quickly to get his attention, “When will you start?”

“Hmm, I will say at least one joor. Quark is a new mech I have not seen in person. I need to study his behavior before I could even make a more.” Chromedome tips his chin thoughtful, “Will that be alright?”

Brainstorm could only agree, “That will be fine. It will also help me set a few things up in the meantime.” A hand extends out to him from Chromedome, “Then the deal is set.” With exvent, Brainstorm held up his to shake Chromedome’s.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Brainstorm. You won’t regret it.” Chromedome snaps his mask into place, “Now, LEAVE.” He threaten as Brainstorm could feel the needles extending back out slowly, pulling his hand back with a quick ‘thank you’.

He got up from his seat then to the door as it slide open for him, then closed as he left. Chromedome leans forward on his desk as he taps on the brain module, “Ah, love is so easy to abuse… I when you told me you fall in love with a decepticon, Eject.” A hand gently grasp the small metallic organ to hold in an open palm, “And then they broke your ember, then your body and limbs. All they left was your little brain. Or so what Blaster says…”

A new thought came to mind with low growl, “Oh Blaster, you’ll be next soon enough.”


End file.
